Lay All Your Love On Me
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: AU: Lelouch and C.C. are forced to attend their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties the night before the wedding. How will the two react to the unfolding events? How can anyone eat so much pizza? And why is Lelouch so irresistably adorable?


**A/N: Okay, so the way this was brought up was while I was watching "Mamma Mia!" Good movie, right? I think so, too. :) Anyway, I was at the Bachelorette Party part when the boys invaded and I was like, "...Hmm...I have an idea now!" And I was just so excited that I ran up the stairs and started writing. I got some of my Lelouch inspiration from the episode when they had a party for Arthur. :) He was like, "Dammit, Suzaku!" And yeah. Everything besides the beginning and end pretty much came off the top of my head, so I hope it turned out okay! I was trying my hardest for it to be IC, but I guess I'll have to wait and see what the reviews say. :) Oh, and the members at the parties are pretty much the whole CG cast, Black Knights, Student Council, royal family…Anyone important you can think of, odds are they're in it.**

**This is AU. No Geass, Nunnally isn't blind, but she's in a wheel chair, and Lelouch and C.C. are twenty. Any other questions, ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Code Geass!**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit, Rivalz! Stop shoving!" The outraged teen protested, the warm hands of the excited boys behind him pushing him toward the dreaded destination. The only response Lelouch received from his blue haired friend was an evil cackle. In any other situation, Lelouch would merely be worried of Rivalz's mental health after such a laugh, but in this case, he was terrified. The great Lelouch, afraid! The mere sentence was rare and only used logically if something were to happen to his beloved sister, Nunnally. But now, at this late hour of the night on such a special night, Lelouch could only fear for his dear life. "C'mon, Suzaku! Do something!" Lelouch pleaded to his so-called best friend, who only shrugged and gave Lelouch an apologetic expression. "Sorry, no can do, Lelouch. It _is_ a pretty big night." Oh, yes. A special night, that it was. In fact, upon the end of the next day, Lelouch's life would be forever changed. Well, that's what everyone else claimed. Lelouch hadn't exactly considered it such a big deal at the moment, but now he was faintly regretting his choice all those months ago. It had been about a year ago that Lelouch proposed to his girlfriend, now fiancé, C.C. and although the girl only had an amused look on her face at the time and Lelouch held a confident smirk, as if it had all been a game to the two of them, they were both genuinely happy.

That was then. Now, Lelouch found himself cursing that day to bloody hell as he was dragged to his doom. Tokyo's most popular strip club, Pink Slip, was only three yards away, and getting closer every second as the hands pushed on his back, forcing his feet to proceed onward.

Truth be told, Lelouch had only requested an all guys party with his closest friends where all they would do is hang out and chat, nothing dirty about it. However, Milly would soon crush his plans for a normal night with his buddies. Oh, no. She went all out, secretly co-planning his Bachelor party while Suzaku was rendered helpless in a corner. She dictated all the plans for the parties, and this was what it had come to. She would have planned the wedding, too, if she could. Lelouch thanked his semi-lucky stars that C.C. wasn't exactly close friends with anyone but Nunnally, for that was who planned the wedding. And although the tiny girl was undeniably sweet, she was not about to let someone plan her brother's wedding when she was placed in charge of everything. However, Milly did manage to wriggle her way into "assisting" with the reception party.

Lelouch's eyes grew wide with terror as he was but inches from the entrance to the strip club, the music's reverberations rocking the club back and forth and the infectious beat making his friends' heads bob in tune.

And then he was trapped. The boys entered the horrid club, were admitted inside, and the door was locked behind them by the guard. Lelouch looked frantically back and forth pleadingly to his friends and the door before finally settling his eyes on the terrible sight before him.

Women. Lots of women standing on tables in the skimpiest outfits imaginable. Lelouch about gagged as one of them walked by him and shimmied to his side before walking off toward the direction she was previously going. Lelouch shook his head to rid himself of the image as his friends led him to a large table and finally released him. If he had not been sat in the middle, Lelouch would have taken that opportunity to bolt, but alas. He was sitting between his friends, Jerimiah, Suzaku, Rivalz, Tamaki, Minami, Ohgi, Gino, his brothers, and various others and his path forward was blocked by a large cherry brown table with a silver and pink swirled pole sticking up to the ceiling standing before them.

Suddenly, a waitress wearing a blue lace bra and a matching see-through skirt and thong beneath it walked up to their table. "Is there anything I can get you sexy fellas?" The girl asked in a southern bell accent, winking at Lelouch as she said this suggestively which caused the raven-haired boy to shudder in fear. Rivalz nudged Lelouch and raised an eyebrow, thus causing Lelouch to glare daggers at him. Rivalz smiled awkwardly and sunk down in his seat, fearing Lelouch's wrath. Oh, he would get it, all right. They all would.

Jeremiah practically jumped out of his seat saying, "WHISKEYS ALL 'ROUND!" And the others cheered along with him. Lelouch could only slap his palm to his forehead in annoyance. They were all so immature. The waitress giggled at Lelouch's reaction and walked away towards the bar.

"C'mon, guys. This is ridiculous. Can't we just lie to Milly and say we stayed longer?" Lelouch asked, desperately trying to reason with them.

"No way, Lelouch! We're having plenty of fun." One random boy dragged along with them said, smirking.

Suddenly, the lights went dim. Blue spotlights raced across the large stage in the front of the club as the music for the song "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Cars began to play. Once the singing accompanied the music, various girls stepped out of the lace curtains from the back of the stage, proceeding to "dance." If that was honestly what you could call what they were doing. Hips shook, chests shimmied, and somewhere in the middle of the song, poles emerged from evenly spaced mechanisms from the floor and each girl grabbed one, continuing their dirty dances with their new props. Slipping, slidding, twirling, spinning down the poles, climbing up, and repeating in a very fluid manner. All their moves flowed well, the choreography well put together. Well, any perv in the bar would say that, except Lelouch.

The groom-to-be could only stare, mouth agape, and shocked that any woman would degrade herself in such a disgusting way. He wasn't enjoying it at all. The boy then closed his eyes, shoving out every dirty thought.

_"Dammit, how could they do this to me!? C.C...think C.C. THINK C.C.!" _The boy thought desperately, trying to come up with any distraction from the disturbing images he was forcing out of his mind. _"She's probably having more luck than me..."_

____________

C.C. was surprisingly enjoying herself. Milly and the other student council members who she considered to be "friends" sat in Milly Ashford's heavily decorated living room along with Sayoko who had volunteered to come in place of Nunnally. The young girl was far too young to join in on the "fun" and Lelouch would surely murder or castrate anyone who tried to touch her that night. It was for the best that the young girl's innocence remained the way it was.

Nothing had happened yet, which was probably why C.C. was so thoroughly enjoying herself as she munched on her pizza. Everyone in the room had eventually lost count and stopped trying to count how many pieces the girl shoved in her mouth. The other girls conversed, squealing excitedly and waiting impatiently for the, ahem, _entertainment_ to arrive. The liquor was still sitting in a cooler, waiting to be downed, and the sixty boxes of pizza had somehow in the short hour they'd all been there been reduced to thirty-three and a half.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, besides when a random guessed uttered the occasional, "I'm bored! When are they going to be here?" C.C. only smirked and continued munching on her pizza as Sayoko and a few other girls tried to converse with her. C.C.'s only reply would be a small nod or shrug. Truth be told, C.C. never really paid attention to what any of them said. All she was doing was clinging to her precious Cheese-kun and her pizza.

"Milly, are you sure I should be here?" Shirley Fennette queried, nervously wringing her skirt. It had been a shock to say the least when she realized her long time crush, Lelouch, was getting married at the young age of twenty.

"Oh, cheer up, Shirley! This will get your mind off of things! Besides, I'm sure the boys will be here any minute." Milly encouraged, winking. At that, the young orange haired girl blushed furiously at the thought of what was going to occur tonight.

"Milly," C.C.'s voice rang through the excited chittering of the other girls. Milly looked up at the bride-to-be curiously. "We're almost out of pizza." C.C. murmured, tilting her head meaningfully towards the last twelve boxes. "Oh..." Milly said, her eyebrows furrowing in wonder. How could one girl eat so much, yet still keep such a nice figure? There was no doubt that the girl sitting before her was beautiful, not to mention slim. Her figure was only accentuated by the black outfit she wore which hugged her curves in a flattering way: a simple three layered black skirt just six inches above the knee and a black mid-waist halter top with a diamond-like rhinestone pattern along the top.

"I'll go order some more." Milly said, pulling her cell-phone from her purse and dialing Pizza Hut's number and ordering sixty more pizzas.

About an hour afterwards, the doorbell rang and Milly tilted her head to the side curiously. "Wow, they finished the pizzas quickly..." She said, standing up to get the door but was far too slow for an excited C.C. The green haired girl practically darted for the door in her attempt to get more pizza. What she saw when she opened the door, however, disappointed her.

Men. Several well-built men in butler costumes were at the door, all smiling their sexiest smiles. "So, you're the 'entertainment?'" C.C. inquired, lazily walking back to her seat on the couch and flopping down on it. She was pretty disappointed. How dare they make her believe they were pizza? They should have dressed up as pizza instead of butlers...

"Mhm. Now, where's the bride-to-be?" One of the better-looking ones asked, looking around the room before everyone pointed to C.C.

It was rather amusing, to be honest. C.C. could only smirk as the men scurried about the room, trying to set up their props and find a power outlet for their music player. Once all the men were settled and found their positions in the open space provided for them in the living room, one pressed the "play" button on the CD player and the song "It's Gonna Be Me" by NSYNC began to play. The boys then proceeded to strut about the room, doing random dance moves as if they were in a boy band. It was hardly like they were strippers, more like a wannabe boy band. C.C. suppressed a mocking laugh as she watched, and then, the boys began to make use of their props.

Pelvic thrust. Wiggling of their hips. Anything they could do that would make them seem sexy. Some girls swooned as their shirts flew in the air, some giggled as they were winked at, C.C. simply watched, thoroughly amused. She wondered why Lelouch had such a panic attack when he learned about the Bachelor Party planned for him. It was all just dandy for C.C.

____________

Lelouch downed another whiskey as the girl in front of them finished tickling his chin. This was so wrong, it was hardly funny!

The girl dancing on their table continued with her clever use of poles as Lelouch desperately grabbed for one of his drunken friends' drinks. Damn his high capacity for liquor! He was sure that he must have a long line of drinking in his family. He was on his sixth whiskey and nothing! Not even a hiccup!

The rowdy and aroused boys beside him continued to cheer and poke at the girl on the table. It was usually illegal to touch a dancer, but that was why this club was so famous. The dancers were hired for their specific ability of not caring who touched them where and as long as the boys weren't too distracting to her dance, they could do whatever they wanted. It was disgusting.

Lelouch sighed and waved for a half naked waitress to give him another whiskey. The girl stared wide-eyed at him, she had kept count of all the drinks he'd ordered and at this rate, he should have been drunk. Ha, he wished. Soon enough, Lelouch's drink arrived and he drank it slowly, wondering if the reason the alcohol hadn't yet subdued him was the rate he was drinking them. He had downed all of them in a matter of seconds before; maybe if he drank them more slowly he would be put under the liquor's spell.

"WHOOO! WE GOTZ OURSELVEZ A BACHY OVER HURRZ!!!!" Gino shouted drunkly, pointing at Lelouch. A loud, feminine gasp erupted throughout the whole club as the girls encircled him, like demons waiting to pounce and unleash their terrifying wrath. "DAMMIT, GINO!" Lelouch shouted as his arms and legs were seized by the women. Giggles were followed. It seemed as if this was some torturous routine devised for every time a soon to be married man entered the club. Capture, carry and drag kicking and screaming to the stage.

"Alright, y'all! We have a young man about to lose his freedom up in here! Let's give 'im a show he'll never forget!" The MC announced, followed by cheers from everyone in the bar and a horrified scream from Lelouch as he was attacked.

They clawed at him, it seemed, ripping his shirt off and moved for his pants as the other hands rubbed against the naked skin on his chest.

"C.C.!!!! DAMMIT, SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Lelouch yelled, hoping someone would reply to his plea for help or maybe C.C. would hear it, wherever she was.

____________

If C.C. heard it, she sure seemed to not care. Odds were that even if she had been able to do something, she wouldn't. She would have just let her fiancé be assaulted by the women, smirking mockingly at him all the while. It was almost like the girl enjoyed his torture.

However, she was enduring her own at the moment.

C.C. was still remaining void of _almost_ any emotion, besides her eyebrow twitching slightly every now and then. The boys were now completely naked and her pizza still had yet to arrive. Several of the girls were already deeply influenced by the alcohol invading their bodies, and others either laughed, enjoying the show or hid in a corner, completely scared. C.C. was just sitting there, eyebrow twitching, leg crossed over the other and elbow on the arm of the couch as her fist supported her head.

Really, more than anything, the party had grown vastly overrated and boring. C.C.'s annoyance at her yet to arrive pizza was almost a downer on the whole party. A man noticed C.C.'s dark mood and assumed it was because she wasn't getting enough attention. With a sexy smile, the man approached her and offered her his hand. C.C. just looked blankly at it, the slightest hint of amusement glinting in her eyes, before looking up at the man's face expectantly. "I owe you a dance." He said, his deep voice playful as he winked. C.C. merely smirked and waved him off. "No thanks." She said and turned away. "Hmm...You play hard to get, mmm?" He said, wriggling his eyebrows as he grabbed C.C.'s arm and pulled her up.

C.C. glared at the man, tugging her arm free of his grip. "What, may I ask, are you doing?" She asked, her voice seething acid. She didn't like to be touched, especially by a man whose intentions were clear due to his profession. "Awww, c'mon, baby." He said and tried to grab her again before he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. C.C. smirked at what she had just done and walked back to her respective seat on the couch. It was lucky that men were so sensitive when kicked in a certain area.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again and C.C. ran for it, hoping it was her pizza.

Her desire was not in vain, as when she opened the door a female Pizza Hut worker peered, shocked, into the room. "My pizzas?" C.C. reminded, before the woman nodded and handed them to her, having to make several trips back and forth to carry them all there. "Ummm..." The young teen asked, still peering with a visible blush on her cheeks into the house. "May I?" She asked, and C.C. graciously allowed her in. "Compensation for the pizzas." She muttered before walking back in and munching on her precious pizza.

After finishing her third box of pizza and not being approached by another man ever since the last incident, C.C. smirked, staring at the rest of the girls, most of which were drunk, and shrugged. "Party's over." She said, smiling slyly and walked towards the mound of pizza boxes. She would have to make several trips, but she could fit them in her car. Taking ten boxes at a time, C.C. carried the remaining fifty-seven boxes to her car and closed the door to the Ashford mansion once she had completed her task. The drunk females in the room would not notice or care about her absence, she was sure. Besides, it was too hectic in there for her to enjoy her pizzas in peace.

Smirking at the interesting turn of events, the bride leaving her own bachelorette party, C.C. got in the sleek, white car and drove off to Lelouch's house. She could talk with Nunnally about the preparations for tomorrow, get a final dress fitting, and eat her pizza if Lelouch wasn't back yet.

____________

Gasping for breath, Lelouch bolted off the stage, followed by the strippers. His shirt was a lost cause, his pants were ripped and exposed tiny amounts of his skin and black boxers, and he was exhausted from all his screaming. All he could do now was run. Run FAR away from the chaos. Away from his "friends," and back home where he could hopefully get a good night's sleep.

Lelouch barely made it out of that accursed place alive, he thought overdramatically, and paused a few feet outside of the club, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "That...was...torture..." The boy managed, pausing for breath between words. Once he caught his breath, Lelouch walked, shirtless and pants torn, towards the limo he and his friends had used to get there.

Lelouch glanced back at the Pink Slip, debating for a moment of how to get home without leaving the boys he had come with without a ride, before smiling with an evil edge and shrugged it off. They deserved not having a ride home after putting him through all that.

Lelouch hopped in the black limo, nodding towards the confused driver before the car began to move in the direction of his house.

____________

"C.C.-san!" The young girl cried happily, rolling towards her almost sister-in-law. "How was your night?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"It was fine." C.C. replied, smiling back at the young girl. "I have pizza in the car, though. Excuse me." She said, setting down the first pizzas she brought in down and going back out to retrieve the rest. On her way out to get the last few pizzas, C.C. saw Lelouch's limo driving towards the house and smirked. "Hm, that was sooner than I expected." She murmured to herself, slamming her car's door and walking back inside. Instead of putting the last boxes with the others, however, C.C. brought them up to Lelouch's room.

____________

A relieved sigh escaped the boy's lips as he saw the welcoming sight of his home, not even noticing C.C.'s car in the driveway. "Finally." He muttered, getting out of the parked limo and walking up the steps to his large house.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally exclaimed, rolling towards her brother as an odd feeling of deja vu swept over her. Did she always greet everyone like this?

"Oh, hey, Nunnally. How was your night?" He asked, kneeling on the floor and smiling at his precious little sister. It was best to talk about her night than his. "It was fine." She said, and Lelouch patted her on the head, stood up and made his way for the stairs. "Nunnally, onii-sama is tired. Goodnight." He said before retreating to the sweet idea of sleep.

Lelouch didn't bother to change out of his ratty clothes. He immediately flopped onto his bed and turned over, his eyes tightly shut until he felt warm breath against his neck.

Lelouch's eyes shot open in shock as his violet eyes met gold ones, staring amusedly at him. "C.C.!" He exclaimed, still shaken and a bit afraid of women after his terrifying night.

C.C. could only smirk and suppress laughter at his reaction. "So, how was it?" She asked casually, turning on her back to face the ceiling. "I'd rather not talk about it..." Lelouch said, a hint of annoyance coloring his tone. Whether it be at the memories of the night, C.C. not coming to save him from the torture, or the fact that she was keeping him from his precious sleep he couldn't tell.

"Hm, interesting. Mine was _fantastic."_ She said, picking up a lock of her green hair and twirling it between her fingers.

"Oh, really?" Lelouch asked, genuinely interested. He had no idea what Milly planned for C.C.'s bachelorette party, but he could get a pretty good idea. "Mmhmmm..." C.C. murmured, nodding. "There was this one man..." She said, glancing at Lelouch's face to see a carefully composed expression.

"Oh, was there, now?" He asked, smirking. She was probably just toying with him to see if he would get jealous, he assumed, and decided to play along. "Yes, he was rather good looking. The complete opposite of you. He actually had stamina." She said, grinning. "Oh, and how would you know that?" Lelouch asked. "How else?" C.C. hinted suggestively. There was a long pause before anyone broke the silence. C.C.'s mocking laughter rang through the room, and Lelouch sighed. How could he have even fallen for it for a second? "I had to watch them dancing. It was rather amusing, really." She said honestly. "I got to kick one, too." She added, chuckling at the memory. Lelouch couldn't help but smile at this. It wasn't like C.C. was a slut, and he knew it. If any of them touched her, she wouldn't overreact, but she would do some bodily harm.

Suddenly, Lelouch felt a body roll on top of him, thus causing him to smirk. None of the male entertainers could have C.C., but he certainly could. Lelouch felt soft lips against his collarbone, go up his neck, to his cheek...Lelouch sighed happily and took a strand of C.C.'s hair and began to play with it.

"So, your shirt's gone. What happened to you tonight?" C.C. inquired, breaking her string of kisses before reaching his lips. Lelouch stopped dead, having completely forgotten of his nightmarish night and shoved C.C. off of him, not feeling very "in the mood" suddenly. "Hey!" C.C. said as her body thumped to the floor.

"Goodnight!" Lelouch said, rolling on his side and shutting his eyes tightly, hoping C.C. would just leave. His newfound fear of women would not subside so easily, and the last thing he wanted was one to get in bed with him.

C.C. glared at Lelouch before walking to the side of the bed he was facing forward on and kicked him where it hurt, smirking evilly, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, leaving her poor fiancé grunting in pain on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! C'mon, y'know you want to! :)**


End file.
